Chapter 1 – XXXXXXXXX
Chapter 1 – XXXXXXXXX Terrans called this spiral shaped star island the Milky Way Galaxy, The Saresii called it Nsorothee and like everything Saresii it sounded refined and melodical but literally translated it meant Giants Sneeze. Every starfaring civilization had their own way to describe this incredibly beautiful spiral wheel. Stars were born and stars died. Black holes slowly rotated through it all, devouring energy and matter alike. It was a seemingly eternal process an yet there was a beginning and an end to everything. In cosmic terms this was a young Universe and this Galaxy had only completed about sixty rotations. For most living beings it was simply impossible to really comprehend the time of just one such rotation. 225 Million Years was simply a number, something abstract and beyond any understanding. Compared to that what significance were the 3000 years the Union existed? The Uni and the Pree rose and disappeared within one single rotation. The Saresii and the Seeinans clashed with the Dark Ones just about a Million years ago. Such time spans meant little to the beings in the shiny cone shape spaceship. They measured time in days and hours and the muscular, dashingly dressed ship master was not concerned with galactic time spans, he was more concerned about the here and now, in just two days he would be in Galactic Council space and safe. Right now however they were entering a region of space locally known as the Doom Stretch. He paced nervously behind the row of twelve scanner and sensor operators. Each was a highly trained individual from the Royal Academy. Behind them sat the co-relator who typed the Sensor reports into the Situation Calculator. It was a very demanding position and required much concentration. With a sigh he noticed Prince Albra come onto the Command Center. The prince was a favorite of the Emperor and thus it was him who was sent on this perhaps most impotant mission in Xandrao history. The prince was no fool and quite intelligent, despite the centuries of inbreeding among the noble houses and approached Noldra Dorrx the ships head master. Compared to the gold and silver glitter ladden uniform of the prince the ship masters red and gold trimmed uniform appeared quite plain and subdued. Albra masterfully swirled his cape and in a theatrical gesture and said with his high tenor voice. “I missed you at the table and had to entertain the Kermac envoy all on my own.” The Shipmaster bowed but not even then took his eyes from the read out of the Threat and Situation Calculator and said. “My presence would have not been noticed with you in the room. All eyes are on you, all ears are on you and all attention is given to you when you are present.” The prince looked down at himself and nodded, “Yes of course and I do look rather dashing tonight if I may say so. The Kermac envy got me this cape. Don't you think it is fabulous?” “It will be the envy of all the Beauty Boys at court no doubt.” Nolbra hoped the prince would get bored and leave the Command Center but instead of him leaving the Kermac Envoy followed by two Dolbarian also decided to come. He didn't like anyone strolling on his Command Center without having business there but there was not much he could do or say. The Kermac was much smaller than him and only was about chest high. Unlike Xandrao he had no fur or hair at all and the Kermac's skin was almost snow white. Nolbra was covered with a coarse short fur form head to his hooved feet and two massive horns produted from his forehead just above his fur covered ears. The Kermac did not even have a tail. Noldra was certain the Kermacs man hood was just a small, there was certainly no room for a Xandrao sized penis underneath that flimsy robe. Everything was small and un impressive about the Kermac, but he knew they were an old species and if you believed what he said the true masters of the entire Galaxy. The Kermac made a sweeping gesture towards the view screen. “Why are we not trans light , what is the meaning of this delay?” Noldra flared his wide nostrils and curled his lips. “We just crossed the void between the spiral arms and it taxed our engines to the limit. We must pause to service them.” The Kermac managed to look down at the much taller Xandrao and said. “I forgot how childish primitive your technology is.” The Prince said. “Yet your ships seem to be unable to reach Xandr and you reached us aboard a Dolbarian ship and from what I have seen they not superior to our technology.” “We are in Freespace, a region where Kermac ships can not go.I explained that to you. But you soon will see Kermac might and splendor and you will beg to become a serving member like so many.” The Prince was used to speak his mind from birth and so he said. “Then explain to me again why the mighty Kermac can not travel here. Who would dare to deny you?” Category:Fragments